


Run to you and you alone

by Shigure_xx



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Love story including sticky sexual interfacing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 飞翼没有战死，但是经历了三个月的救治才重新转醒，而漂移当然是对此感到最庆幸的那个。





	1. Chapter 1

日光之下并无新事。

尽管起初有顶天者的反对，新水晶城仍然和从前的许许多多个赛博坦城市一样，以无可避免而决然的方式投入了一场声势壮大的战争之中，并就此横空出世，作为坚守和平与中立的净土为赛博坦的无数平民及文化科技遗产提供了庇护所，到现在已有四分之一个恒星循环。

使这样一座巨大的城市下定决心抛头露面并非没有缘由，而这缘由绝非是以叛逃的霸天虎一己之力能够造成的——当光明之轮的骑士们向整座城市献上了他们豁出性命的壮绝战斗，而主力队员飞翼被敌人首领残忍地捅穿火种舱之后，城门终于开启，气势磅礴地向一切侵入者宣告了新水晶城的牢不可破。

关于飞翼的故事本该在此结尾，然而所幸骑士的火种与他本人的心智一样勇敢，当然他也足够幸运，奴隶贩子那一枪向左偏移了极其细微的一小段距离，这让飞翼的火种没能被彻底毁灭，一小片微弱的光芒留在了他的胸腔里，尽管毫无生气，但它确确实实地在那里，这一事实让在场的人全都又惊又喜，失而复得的巨大庆幸足以令他们光镜电压超载。发现这件事的正是造成诸事开端的那名霸天虎，漂移——当然现在已经是前霸天虎了——在一片认为飞翼已死的肃穆声中双膝触地跪在了骑士身边，在其他人以为是负伤令他体力不支的时候，缓缓躬身将额头贴在了飞翼破损的胸口上。

就连顶天者也一时沉默下来，看着漂移就那么一言不发地用力握住飞翼的手，而前者由于悲伤几近颤抖。这份芯情并非难辨来源，但哀悼的众人也不能说是毫不惊讶，毕竟这名“外来人士”在新水晶城也不过逗留了短短几周的时间。正当他们犹豫着是否应该打断这场小型悲剧的时候，却听到漂移难以置信的喃语，随后他迫不及待地直起身来，目光始终盯在飞翼的火种上，不断地重复一句话，他还活着，他说，声音悲恸又喜悦，他的火种还在燃烧着呐，你们快救救他。

活着，但是伤得太重，顶天者召集了新水晶城最好的医者，勉强维持住了飞翼的生命体征，他的机体也经过了精心的修复，但是火种再造的过程漫长而不稳定，医生和科学家们用了将近三个月时间才彻底修补好了飞翼的火种——即使放眼全宇宙也是非常坚强又明亮的一颗，他们评价道，能从那样油尽灯枯的状态重生着实是某种奇迹。

在这期间，漂移一直没有出现过，他驾驶着从敌人手中夺来的飞船穿梭在各个星球之间，将被解放的奴隶送回他们的家园，这是他最初和飞翼的约定。留在新水晶城也没什么意义，他想，如果不是因为他那座城市也不会遭到敌人的追踪，后面的一切也就不会发生，尽管固执，但漂移始终无法把这样的想法抛之脑后，但好在这世间还是有他力所能及可弥补的事情，比如，遵守和飞翼的约定，这几个月来他从未停止航行，好像这样就能让他心里好受一些似的。

独自一人坐在驾驶舱的时候，他必定会想起那个红白涂装的赛博坦飞行单位，如果他在身边该有多好，如果他们一起来完成这件事该有多好，诸如此类。是飞翼让他重新看清了自我，找到了自己真正所想的方向，当他还是一个霸天虎时他甚至忘记了信任和荣誉品尝起来是什么滋味，而飞翼在新水晶城重新给了他品味这一切的智慧，在那座世外桃源的新鲜空气中，从长久以往的大混沌中抽离，他才再次看清了自己身处的世界并非是除派系斗争以外空无一物，或许一直进行着的战争才是最边缘的东西，而宇宙的中心永远是生和活的意义，是新水晶城亮如白昼的照明之下，飞翼曾让他看到和感知到的一切。

飞翼甚至给了他更多，普世大道理以外的，他想那种感觉叫温暖。

漂移把脸埋进双手里，闭上眼睛让自己休息一下，再度回想起在新水晶城度过的那一段短暂，却可算得上是真正无忧无虑的日子，把一切有关乱世枭雄和霸天虎的东西放在一边，而眼前只有格斗训练、夜晚的油吧、畅谈和无需绷紧神经的小憩，还有一个虽然会讲些冠冕堂皇的话，但更多的是平等相待和惺惺相惜的红白机体，现在回想起来，他在敌人进攻前夕极力证明自己绝不是背叛者时所说的话，听上去有多像飞翼的口吻，而他口中为之战斗的东西，又有多少指的正是飞翼本人。

可最终他带给飞翼的是什么？

他不肯再想下去了，没必要在内疚和自责中活一辈子，他用力拍了拍面甲，告诉自己，过去的事情不会改变，飞翼没有死，他还活着，一切都仍有余地，而他也做出了真正的改变，向“正确的方向”走了一步，这正是飞翼想要的，不是吗？

彼时他正在进行最后一批受害者的护送航行，前往格兰拉姆星，他通常将自己和客舱隔离开来，从根本上讲他和那些人其实没什么好聊的，更多的时候他只是扮演一个沉默的驾驶员的角色。一个人的航行是寂静无声的，声音接收器中充斥最多的也不过是已经成为常态的仪器运行振动和提示音，轨道修正和燃料报告。脱离了曾经的生活，现在的他既无敌人，也无朋友，有的只是使命和继续探寻，而这些，目前看来都只属于他一个人。

而就是在深空一如既往航行的某时某刻，这艘飞船上长久未响起过的通讯装置发出了消息传入的提示音。

收到来自新水晶城的 01 条消息，是否阅读？

他甚至没来得及细想，就被芯中突然跳出的一个想法震荡得忐忑不安。下了一次决心之后，他才伸出手指点击了屏幕，正文只有四个字，署名是战斧。

飞翼醒了。

这条消息停留在已读状态，漂移知道他不需要回复什么。关闭了通讯，他终于得以抒解那份积攒了几个月的不安和内疚、持续航行的寂寞、还有无休止的想念，那强烈的程度甚至连他自己都没料到，以至于当清洁液从他的脸上簌簌滑落下去的时候，他所能做的也仅仅是保持了最起码的沉默，驾驶舱内响起的压低的哽咽并没有比仪器运行的声音更刺耳。

 

 

五个太阳周期之后，一架久违的大型飞船再次降落在了新水晶城外的旷野中，与上次不同的是这一次船上再没有了残暴的敌人和悲惨的奴隶，只有一名正义自由的剑士。而这个机体亮白身姿洒脱的家伙刚一下飞船，就迫不及待地变形成一辆跑车绝尘而去，直冲新水晶城壮丽辉煌的城门，而他的最终目的地则是赛博坦生物科学研究院，飞翼接受治疗的地方。

当漂移几乎是借着狂奔的速度惯性直接解除变形形态三步并作两步冲进研究院大门的时候，险些迎面和战斧撞了个结结实实。暗紫色的大个子被这位不速之客吓了一跳，而在看清这个背部零件才刚刚咯咔一声合上扣的蓝白色家伙是谁之后，善解人意地给漂移指了个方向，去见飞翼吧，他说，不过，小子，你最好稳重点。

拐过那条走廊，你就能看见他了。

漂移曾经以为上一次背水一战的开战前夕就是他此生火种搏动最有力的时刻——为荣誉，为自由，为一往无前和一去不回，可现在他走在这条走廊上，感觉这几十步路比过去的三个月、甚至比他的有生之年还要漫长，而他的火种要么干脆是不会燃烧了，他怀疑，要么就是燃烧得太疯狂，以至于他已经感受不出它究竟有多紧绷多炽热。研究院穹顶辉煌，庄严洁白，透过窗户看到的正是新水晶城在阳光下熠熠生辉，漂移短暂地闭了光镜，他握拳，空气深深涌入置换舱，这就是飞翼用性命保护的东西，而他们——很幸运——最终争取到了更好。

他想，这是何等神奇，曾经他认为难以被改变的两样东西最终都因为一个人而天翻地覆，新水晶城的命运，他自己的命运，在最后的几步路上他开始缓慢地感受到飞翼的磁力场，那感觉就像是逐渐驶向一条鲜花盛开的公路，周遭安逸，道路平稳，笼罩在柔和的暖光之下，而他——噢，他现在找回自己的芯跳了，在见到飞翼的前一秒，它奇迹般地安分了下来。

然后他转过最后的弯，光学镜急切地追寻。

飞翼真的在那里，躺在医疗床上，胸前连着粗粗细细无数根管线，但他看上去很好，和漂移最后一次凝视他时相比简直不能再好了，他还活着，漂移的脑海中不断地浮现这一句话，从一小片残破黯淡的火种开始，直到现在他能在那些管线之间透过敞开的胸甲看到一团明亮的火。

“嘿，你知道吗，你现在看上去简直是惊慌失措。”

不，我没有惊慌失措，我只是太高兴了，漂移呆滞地站着想，然后他意识到这个熟悉的声音并不是他的处理器自己生成的臆想，那声音是飞翼从他本人的发声器中发出来的，尽管角度不太舒服，但飞翼侧着头，隔着一些医疗器械在看他。

“漂移。”

“……啊，是我。”

从飞翼的角度来看，漂移好像强制把自己的动作放慢了一百倍似的，僵硬，他好笑地想到这个词，或者说是关节锈锁，令人怀疑他是不是把自己关在一个水汽充足的仓库里一动不动地蹲了三个月，那个机体帅气的家伙现在笨拙得可怕，并且像个真正的外星怪物一样艰难地向前迈了两步——谢天谢地，飞翼想，至少他不用扭着脖子看他了。漂移在所有的动作中一直注视着他，光镜很亮，是种透彻的蓝色，看样子在缺席的三个月里他终于沿着一个正确的方向，至少是让他不再迷茫的方向走了下去，飞翼很短暂地笑了一下，想听听这个看起来比自己还像陷入下线状态三个月的家伙到底还能不能好好组织语言。

“我按照约定，把那些奴隶们都安全地送回自己的星球了。”这是漂移在中央处理器中能调动出来的第一件事。

“我听说了，这很好，我很高兴知道你这么做了。”

“你知道了？”漂移有一点惊讶，随后他想起来顶天者或者战斧一定已经和他谈过了，关于他在火种重生期间发生的事情，那么另一件事想必他也知道了。“你的巨剑……”

“很适合你。”飞翼笑着开口。“但或许某一天你得把它还给我，别担心，我会再给——”

“你还能拿剑，对吗？告诉我你仍和从前一样，对吗？”漂移打断了他，实际上这并不显得无理，漂移的声音中有细微的颤抖，飞翼不会听错，他曾经与面前这个人朝夕相处，很清楚对方芯里在想什么，十有八九是负罪感，还有一些别的零七八碎的担忧和隐隐的希冀。没关系，这都没关系的，飞翼向他抬起了一只手，而这只手仍然能有力地握住一切他应该握住的东西，正如他现在握着漂移的手一般。

“等我从这间病房走出去的时候，我保证你还是会输给我。”

直到听到这话时，漂移的脸上才出现了第一个真正意义上的笑容。

“那可说不准。”他说。“或许我没有那么乐意把巨剑还给你，万一我更想一直留着它呢。”

“怎么，你很喜欢它？”飞翼瞄向他的背后，巨剑就在那里，这很令人惊讶，不是因为漂移随身带着它的原因，他当然应该随身带着，飞翼再一次重新打量对方，然后他终于明白了自己惊讶的来源，漂移一定没有想到自己现在看上去有多么像一名新水晶城骑士……有多么像飞翼自己。然后飞翼在一种莫名其妙的芯满意足中再度悠然开口：“那我又该怎么办呢，我没有武器了。”

他说得对。漂移感受着分别来自背后和手中的重量，飞翼会恢复健康的，重新回到他的世界，这一次他不再需要像从前在飞船上的几十个日日夜夜一样猜测和安慰自己，这一回是真的啦，他告诉自己，他不再需要一个飞翼的象征了不是吗？这个人现在就好好地躺在自己面前了，这感觉可真好，他一时词穷，干脆半跪下来，用和飞翼一样的高度看着他，我得好好看看飞翼，他在芯里想，我可太久没看他了。

我还应该叫他的名字，漂移又意识到，从进了研究院以来他还没有叫过飞翼的名字。“飞翼。”于是他很普通地叫了一遍，飞翼，飞翼，他又叫了第二遍，第三遍，还有更多遍，而期间飞翼一直用仿佛是感到好笑的目光注视着他，但他没有打断他，良久他终于在漂移决定闭嘴之后舒爽地笑了出来。“医生说我应该避免剧烈的情绪波动，但我必须要说，突然感受到一阵狂风侵袭般的磁力场，紧接着你冲进来，可真是差点让我火种失速。”

他很认真地看着漂移。“他们说你收到消息了，所以这五天来我都在等你。”

漂移猛地一怔，又听到飞翼接着说：

“而你回来得还挺快的，还好，我没久等。”

漂移盯着他说话时一张一翕的嘴唇，几近苦笑。是啊，何止是挺快的，飞船推进器都快让我烧坏了，飞翼，我他流水线的简直是用不要命的速度跑回来的啊。他没有犹豫，向前俯身捕捉到飞翼的双唇，在对方来得及发出一点不知是打算惊讶还是打算准许的声音之前开始吻他，用他自己的话来形容，难解难分，我他渣的再也不会让你等待了，他边吻边想，让我的生命中多一个你吧，而我们一双火种的方向是那么的契合，我们的道路将会是空前完美的一致不是吗，这简直是天造地设，他的脑模块飞快地弹出各种肉麻却真挚到令人惊心的言辞，我有说过我爱你吗，这曾是我在战后最大的遗憾，但飞翼，等这个吻结束，我会亲口告诉你。

然后他没有等到这个结束，他在飞翼费解的挑眉中一头扎在地上发出巨大的撞击声，随后在淡定地走进来的医疗人员淡定地诊断后飞翼被告知，地上这家伙机体能量水平过低自动锁死了。

哦，饿晕了。飞翼感觉有点开心那样的好笑，他抬手按了按自己的嘴唇，假装没注意到医者是用什么目光看着自己险些跳到预警线的火种。 

他目送着医生把漂移弄出房间并给他找了点品质不错的能量液，在真正见到漂移之后他再次意识到了这三个月里的一切转变，其中与他个人关系最为密切的自然是这名前霸天虎的变化，他仍记得曾经的漂移是怎样执拗地认可霸天虎的正确性，怎样扭曲地追求战争的崇高，而这些在飞翼眼里看来无非是一颗无处可去的彷徨火种所仅仅攀附着的一条并不真切的纽带罢了，而多么幸运，不论曾经经历了什么黑暗麻木的人生，漂移仍保有最原始的赤诚。你做得很好，比我希望得还要好，飞翼克制着内芯翻腾不断的暖流，他在得知漂移头也不回地踏上了护送奴隶回家的航行时当即笑了出来——当然吓坏了顶天者和战斧，几天前他的火种比现在可要易碎得多。

漂移，谢谢你。他真挚地想，这几天来我的确在等你不假，但我了解你，我其实从没奢望过你真的会回到这个地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：双方都有对接经验，作者就好这一口
> 
> 不知道为什么就按着年下的感觉写了，没办法飞翼实在是给人一种知性小哥哥的感觉qwq

飞翼的健康状况好转得很快，研究院有能力让他的火种重生，当然也能保证让他的火种恢复如初，十几个周期之后飞翼再次站在了研究院的门外，一如当初他将新水晶城展示在漂移眼前的位置——只不过从地下转移到了地上。漂移站在他的身边，看着这个机体焕然一新的骑士向着永远不再有遮挡和覆盖的天空目光深远地望进去，对着这座美轮美奂的巨大城市发出了吟诵般的赞叹声，再将目光收回时，那双光学镜中已覆上了一层模糊水汽。

“如此美丽——”飞翼并不忌讳适时浮现的清洗液，他让它们在镜框中打转。“我曾无数次幻想过这场景。”

这一切皆因你而成就。漂移默默地想，没有打断飞翼凝视他的家园，转而去紧紧握他的手。

这十几个周期他就住在研究院旁边——非常适合时时去见飞翼的距离，他给他讲航行途中的见闻，有些星系非常难以抵达，他不得不穿过一片危险的小陨石群；有些行星美丽丰饶，有的则在破败边缘，正在被殖民者奴役，他这次去没能帮助更多的人，对此他感到有些遗憾，同时却又像邀功似的向飞翼沾沾自喜道，我已经决定以后要做的事了，他说，那些星球应该被拯救，而且有一天它们会被拯救的。

我决心要拯救它，我们会拯救它们的，飞翼，对吗。

红白机体的骑士微笑地看着他，仿佛是在说这问题不需要回答似的，那时他已经有很大的好转，连接着他胸舱的管线已经减少到两根，他的大部分外胸甲也被精心地闭合上，只是还保持着原生的铁灰色，漂移小心翼翼地望向那里——他已经渐渐习惯通过观察飞翼的火种来猜测他现在的芯情，第一次发现这一点的时候着实令他们有些难以适从，当然，这主要是对于飞翼来说的，他的任何情绪波动都会通过那一团光芒反映出来，而漂移则令人惊讶地擅长读懂那颗火种的每一个微小变化所代表的意义。

那团纯粹的光芒正在温和而稳定地闪烁，正如飞翼望向他的目光中流淌着满足和希望的光明。

再没有什么是只能由漂移去做的事情，而更多的是他们将要一起完成的愿望。

现在飞翼的胸口再度被修复闭拢，新漆的亮白装甲在阳光下反射着珍珠般的光泽，而奇迹般地，漂移觉得自己仍能感知到对方的芯思，或许这是因为他们曾使用过同一把巨剑的原因，飞翼刚刚用手指拂去了光镜边缘的清洗液，那副温柔而专注的神情没变，漂移拿不定主意要不要亲吻他，怕破坏了现下的气氛，他仍在兀自犹豫，倒是骑士本人主动凑过来，两片嘴唇覆上他的，与他交换了一个虔诚的吻。

“噢，我认为现在应该算是个亲吻的好时机不是吗？”飞翼轻而易举看穿了漂移的惊讶，随后轻柔地捏了捏他的手掌。

漂移很快发出了短促爽朗的笑声，他点点头，无法不对飞翼的行为表达赞许，于是他再次回应过去，这次的吻更热切而深沉，他捕捉到飞翼张开嘴唇的瞬间，舌尖与对方相纠缠，直到飞翼轻喘着推开他，眼神亮亮的。

漂移的火种几乎在这一刻要跳出他的胸舱了，那团火焰升温而变得轻快，让他全身都填满了暖流。这似乎有点不习惯，他想，他并非没有过其他的亲吻，而那感觉起来远没有现在这么好，很明显这与接吻对象是谁有千丝万缕的联系。他舔了舔嘴唇，试图忽略骤然启动的散热风扇运行声，然后取下背后的巨剑，郑重地递向飞翼。它曾经是你的所有物，也曾经是我唯一的寄托，现在它又该物归原主了。

那柄巨剑的核芯在他的手中隐隐发亮，而它的原主人一时并没有接手的举动，他芯头猛地一颤，把目光从巨剑上抬起来带着难以言说的意味盯着飞翼，尽管骑士本人无数次向他保证自己恢复得很好，但他仍会为了各种蛛丝马迹而忧心忡忡，而现在飞翼不去接剑却笑盈盈地看着他，他可没心情笑，他的火种都要跳到发声器了。

而飞翼显然是有自己的打算，他抬手摁下了端在漂移双手的神圣武器，再次用宽慰、但是带着点好笑的表情看着他，普神啊，他的年轻恋人对此总是过度担心，他当然明白漂移给自己肩上安了多重的负担，几乎成为某种难以抹去的创伤，但现在他想讨论的不是这个。

“你留着它就很好，至于我自己可以再弄一把，实际上顶天者已经帮我打造了一柄新剑。”

“为什么？”漂移挑了挑眉，但在听到飞翼给自己准备了新的武器之后他看上去更像是如释重负。“是你不再想使用它了……？”

“如果当初你没带走它，我想我现在也会把它送给你。”

飞翼用不容置喙的目光盯着漂移将这柄剑收回自己身后，满意地拍了拍他的肩：“这就像是——”

“定情信物？”漂移替他说完了，随后蓝色和金色的光镜相视着，他们笑起来，一切水到渠成，两情相悦，那么再来一个更深情的亲吻吧，不论多少次我都吻不够他，漂移想，用双臂将飞翼圈进怀中，在唇齿相贴之前轻声说出了他酝酿已久的三个字。

 

 

他们的第一次旅程不是很长，这是漂移决定的，他对飞翼的健康状况仍旧有不少担心——对此飞翼则用对敌人的迅猛一击回应了他。彼时他们正身处Lv_113星系外围，那里的一颗小行星正在受到几名流落在外的霸天虎的摧残，漂移认为这里会是个很好的开始，尽管敌人的人数并不多，但他还是尽可能地表现英勇，以免飞翼的“复健之旅” 变得太难缠。

“要我说，你反应过度了。”

战斗间隙中飞翼一甩双刃上的能量液，用脚尖踢开了他刚刚制造的尸体，目光仍警惕地环视四周：“我承认他冲上来的架势挺猛的，但你的大喊大叫就显得，你知道的，吓人一跳。”

“噢，给我个机会吧。”

对此白色机体的剑士则看上去毫无悔意，甚至还有点自豪，他战得正酣，动作利落地把光能刀从敌人的身体中抽回来，转身恢复防御姿势，杀气控制得刚刚好。他现在是个好剑客了，飞翼不失时机地想到，然后看着漂移采用后背相对的方式再次缩短他们之间的距离，他的声音听上去很轻松，游刃有余：“在战斗中途去担心什么人对我来说可算是奢侈的体验了。”

飞翼闻言爽朗地笑出声来，而内心他又真实地为说出这句话的漂移感到高兴。在他们重逢之后这些天的某些时刻里飞翼也曾带着点不为人知的虚荣心想到他竟然真的改变了一个霸天虎，然后那份小小的虚荣很快变成了能让他微笑出来的喜悦，这个改邪归正的霸天虎，这个除此之外一切都如此优秀的年轻剑士现在属于他，这让他感到如此幸运，大部分人在战时都很难获得哪怕一丝间隙来遇到一个终生伴侣。

他在为期三个月的大维修中升级了他的战斗电脑，现在每秒可以计算四次攻击，但在战斗中他分了一半心思去感受漂移贴着他的后背谨慎地移动，并决定永远也不把这次升级告诉对方，以免剥夺了那小子的“奢侈体验”。

他没说的是，这对他来说也是某种难得的美妙体验。

他们仅凭二人的武力，辅以他们超凡的默契将这颗星球上的流亡霸天虎全部制服，并且在商量之后决定将俘虏交给银河议会处理——新水晶城并非对任何霸天虎来者不拒，飞翼意有所指地向漂移偏了偏头，我们只留下值得留下的人。

漂移对此的反应则是几乎要自豪地笑出声来了。

“所以你认为我是‘值得的那个’对吗？”

而至于这个值得的含义，漂移希望它不仅仅是指善良和正义，或者芯怀信念那一类人性考量。他满怀期待和不安地看着飞翼，而飞翼真的给出了漂移想要的。

“是的，”他用一种很认真的目光回应着漂移，金色的光景闪烁着柔和动人的光泽。“我爱你，漂移。”

 

 

又过了几日，新水晶城重新等回了它的两名优秀子民——他们从飞船上下来，交换一吻，飞翼率先变形成载具形态向市政大厅飞去，跑车则紧随其后。在新水晶城，结为终生伴侣的居民们会在市政厅进行登记，而他们在回到这颗星球之前已经联系了朋友们，顶天者和战斧等人也会在那里，等待着向他们送上祝福。

说实话，漂移有点忐忑，这是自然，这感觉就像从一个联系紧密的大家庭中带走最美好、最优秀的那个人一样，顶天者站在市政大厅的正中心，看他的眼光让他后背冒汗，甚至在变形冲上门前那些台阶的时候一个趔趄。战斧他们放声大笑起来，而飞翼轻巧地从空中翻身落地，鲜红的喷气引擎咔哒一声归位到宽阔的双肩——他是如此优雅——漂移面甲发烫，然后听到飞翼很好听地跟着笑了几声后要他们收敛点。

“你们把自己搞得像个过激护卫队一样。”他愉快地抱怨道。

战斧向前迈一步，拍拍漂移的肩。我自认为还算了解你，小子，他说。飞翼是个值得长相厮守的人，你们会幸福的。

他们就站在巨大的登记档案库前，飞翼向漂移伸出一只手，而后者很快握住了，他们并肩站着，顶天者作为见证人站在他们面前，作为水晶城的一方领袖，他向来不苟言笑，但现在他的神情也柔和下来。这感觉真好，漂移握紧了飞翼的手，爱、温暖、家，他突然拥有了这一切，而且他会用余生来证明他值得。

“我在此宣布你们成为火种伴侣，飞翼，漂移。希望你们的余生永远有彼此相伴，共同前行，共同追寻，维护彼此，支持彼此。并且，我以水晶城主的名义欢迎你，漂移，作为一名火种巨剑的持有者，留在水晶城生活。”

顶天者话音刚落，在排列壮阔的档案库的顶端便有闪光亮起，起初隐隐约约，但很快它变得明亮起来。

“那是我们的证明。”飞翼抬头望向那一点。我们在这一天被记录进了赛博坦的历史——尽管对于我们种族那漫长而壮阔的渊源来说那仅仅是微不足道一粒沙尘，但它仍然留下了我们的痕迹。

“我们会创造更多，飞翼。”

漂移难掩满芯喜悦，他凑上前去，在飞翼唇上落下庄严一吻。

 

 

“我仍然有点不敢相信这是真的。”漂移对飞翼说。

彼时他们并排躺在水晶城外岩山顶的一片山坡上，飞船就停靠在离他们不远处，他们这一整天都和骑士团的成员们在一起，最近几个月里飞翼并没有太多机会和他的朋友们叙旧，而“没想到再见到你的时候竟然是你的伴侣结成仪式！我们都觉得你会是新水晶城最难追到手的飞机来着”，他们这样调侃着，大笑着拍飞翼的肩膀，又对漂移做了同样的事——很显然他们对这个曾经与他们共同为家园背水一战的星际浪客毫无排斥——“好好和他在一起！你不会想知道过去几百万年里有多少人曾经试着得到他！”

“事实上我还真想知道。”漂移当然有点在意，他当然想到过飞翼有多么抢手，但他有点不肯相信这是真的，以及，具体地来说，他究竟、到底打败了多少竞争者？

“啊，我明白。”飞翼躺坐在他的身边，头雕靠着他的。“有了家人的感觉确实很不可思议。”

白天飞翼用一句“噢你们别开玩笑了”叫停了关于他的个人魅力话题，而现在漂移似乎又重新想起这么回事了，他蹭了蹭飞翼的音频接收器，亲昵地和飞翼靠得更紧，问他所以说真的你到底有过多少追求者……？他问得不那么有底气。飞翼能理解他的感觉，而且他觉得说实话也没什么不好的。

“好吧，其实，大约有过二、三十个，不过绝对没有他们说的或者你想的那么多。”

漂移基本上在飞翼说到一半的时候就跳了起来，很难解释他是因为嫉妒还是因为自豪，或者他自己也分不清，总之他跳起来了，脚跟带起一块新鲜的泥土。

“我感觉我的中央处理器有点阻塞！就是说……有点生气？或者我只是有点出乎意料？？”

飞翼因为他说的话哈哈大笑，光学镜因为微妙的愉快而闪闪发亮，他伸出一只手拉住漂移还在挥舞的那只，稍稍用力把他拉回来，用目光告诉他坐下，坐下——我不是打算要让你生气。他说：“实际上，我觉得我有必要告诉你，否则你很可能会一直胡思乱想，我只和其中的两个人真正有过亲密关系。”

漂移用一种充满狩猎欲的目光往那座亮如白昼的美丽城市里意味深长地望了一眼，他重新在飞翼身边坐下，把他拉进自己怀里，这个优秀的骑士现在是他的，而且自愿选择了和他共度余生，简直没有比这更令人感激的事了，不是吗？

“……所以你们拆过了？”

飞翼光学镜可见地挑起了一边眉毛，似乎在扫描漂移的中央处理器究竟怎么样了，然后他再次轻声一笑，点了点头。

随后漂移就吻上了他还翘着的嘴角，嘴唇在那里逡巡了片刻，随后向下落在他的颈间。“我承认我有点嫉妒——”漂移承认。“所以我现在必须要吻你，而且我要以后想吻你的时候你都在我的身边。”

飞翼稍稍抬起头，好方便漂移以更亲密的姿势亲吻他的颈部，用舌尖轻探他的装甲缝隙和管线，他把下颌搭在漂移的脸侧轻柔地摩擦着他。“我保证。”他说。

他们相互亲吻了很久，唇舌，脖颈，再稍稍向下扫过胸膛，漂移曾牵起飞翼的手吻他的手腕和手指关节，到后来他们都有点热，飞翼把漂移从一个深吻中拉出来，他们的双唇上还沾着电解液的润泽，他发出了一声安静的喘息。漂移的双目闪动着显而易见的情欲，而飞翼同样地没有任何理由不将这件事继续下去，他挪动他的头雕靠上漂移的，包含爱意地用嘴唇轻抚剑士形状漂亮的音频接收器，听到漂移发出了一声沉吟。

他们应该庆幸飞船就在他们身后不远处，尽管这里是郊外，但不代表飞行单位不会从上空经过。

“我想我们……应该回舱室去。”飞翼在漂移用牙齿轻轻玩弄他的装甲接缝时抬手抱紧了对方，他的引擎愉快地发出低响，散热器也开始了运作，漂移抬起光镜看着他，脸上带着那种从飞翼的角度来看既期待又可爱的表情——当然，可能只有飞翼认为那种占有欲毕露的渴望能算得上可爱，但是这有什么好奇怪的？他纵容漂移很久了，这一点新水晶城的许多人都知道。

漂移几乎只用了零点一个微循环就从飞翼身上跳了起来，他对仍斜倚在山坡上的飞翼露出了一个笑容，然后他弯腰，一把捞起他的恋人抱在怀里，大步向他们的飞船走去。

“我希望你意识到了你正抱着一架战斗机？”飞翼在他怀里笑得特开心。

“噢，”漂移一边亲他一边接着往舱室里走。“你再装两个增推发动机我也抱得动。”

漂移把飞翼放在床铺上，然后自己也一膝盖跪上去，他爬过去靠近飞翼，用一根手指逗弄他的他肋侧的轴承，然后又充满色情意味地拨弄他小腹上方的缝隙和之下的线路，飞翼在这种抚摸下产生了一阵细微的颤抖——他抬起一只手攀上漂移的小臂，另一只手试着触碰漂移的肩膀——靠近我。他喃喃着说，别那么着急。

“你想让我怎么做？”漂移于是很有耐心地弯腰凑过去，从反应来看他的恋人在对接这档子事儿上是个保守派，所以他把几个浅吻印在飞翼的嘴唇上，用自己的前挡板慢吞吞去蹭飞翼的。“多摸摸你？或者你想让我用手指先帮你舒服一下？”

飞翼用微不可闻的音量发出了一声呻吟，因为这句话很明显地往枕头里缩了一下，漂移能从他的抽气声里听出一点犹豫，天啊，漂移几乎要快乐得发疯，飞翼竟然会为他的一句话而表现出无可适从，他从没想过自己的恋人在充电床上比他想象得要更加拘谨，这让他发自本能地想要占据更多的主动权，脑海里不由自主地蹦出一个念头，飞翼以前经历过的对接也都是这样吗，温柔，但同时有点太温和了。他当然不反对温柔地对待飞翼，那个人值得被好好对待，但他也值得更多的——

“你永远不会知道一个前霸天虎在对接这件事上可以有多少花样……”他几乎是嘶哑地说道。

“但是，听着，阿翼，如果你不喜欢，一定要告诉我，我们可以慢慢来。”

飞翼的脸颊渐渐地浮上了一层浅丁香色，他在漂移的抚摸下张开双腿，收起尖锐的前部和尾部装甲，鼓励似地给漂移空出了位置，他轻喘着，抚摸着漂移的肩灯。“我很乐意和你尝试些新东西。”

“我只是不确定你能受得了。”漂移咧嘴笑起来，那几乎是个霸天虎式的坏笑，尽管现在它只是志得意满的代名词罢了，飞翼当然知道他在更年轻的时候都干过什么蠢事儿，而眼下这份了解无非是让他徒增了一份甜蜜却不怎么安全的预感。

获得了准许，漂移再次深情地吻了飞翼一次，然后他挪了挪自己，再次俯身，嘴唇贴上飞翼火热的对接面板，并且确信自己的传感器捕捉到了一丝润滑液的味道。他用嘴唇轻轻摩擦飞翼明显绷紧的机体，发出悦耳低微的沙沙声，而后他用牙齿去碾磨一切他能碰得到的接缝和边缘。飞翼的喘息声越来越明显，他试着收拢双腿，但从一开始他把这块隐私部位展露给漂移的时候他就明白，他已经把控制权交到了伴侣的手里。

漂移此时抬起光镜看着他，要求的意味不言而喻，飞翼咬了咬下唇，随后发送了指令，他的对接面板向两侧滑开，没入了腿甲之间，这样一来他的输出管和接口终于呈现在了漂移的眼前。

漂移抬起飞翼的一条腿——这很有必要因为飞翼随时可能因为惊讶而缩起自己——然后低头亲了一口纯白而光洁的接口。飞翼的反应就像是被掐了一把似的那么惊讶，他的身体骤然绷直，发出剧烈的抽气声，但是漂移抓着他，不让他向后退缩或者挣扎，再次埋下头去把嘴唇紧紧贴在那个已经变得湿漉漉的小洞上。这次他伸出了舌头，从描绘对接口的边缘开始，逐渐用舌尖向内部探进去，舔舐入口附近的敏感节点，润滑液很快流得到处都是，飞翼的接口不受控制地抽动，而骑士本人则表现得仿佛要因为羞耻而从床上跳起来似的，他扭动着辗转着，咬着自己的手指关节以免自己发出一声接一声的惊叫，即使如此仍然有不少颤抖的呻吟从他的发声器里溢出来。但他没有叫停，他的双腿更多地圈住漂移的机体，在漂移试着更多探进他的接口时他剧烈地翻腾着身体，分泌出大量润滑液。

漂移为此更加卖力，他更加细致地亲吻和吮吸，在那个精致漂亮的接口上微微施力，舌头尽可能地深入，在接口内周旋，制造出液体的翻搅声和吞咽声。飞翼几乎不能控制自己，他一边试图躲闪，一边又难以拒绝般地将自己送向漂移，唇齿和接口之间粘腻的水声令他发疯，他机体滚烫，稍微再剧烈一点的刺激就会让他缴械，而正在这个当口漂移用舌尖在他的接口内某处用力顶动了几次，他毫无招架之力，在拔高的喘息哀鸣之中迎来了剧烈的第一次过载。

漂移从飞翼的双腿间抬起头来，用带着强烈满足感的目光欣赏般地看着他颤抖呻吟，光镜明明灭灭，却始终望着漂移的方向。漂移在这样的目光中几乎无法控制自己，想当即把自己的输出管送进飞翼的接口中，但他还是忍住了这种冲动，他刚刚过载恋人恐怕很难在紧随其后的插入中获得快感，于是他靠向飞翼，而对方也适时地抬手环抱住了他。

他们几乎是立刻开始忘情地接吻，在漂移口中品尝到自己润滑液的味道很显然让飞翼有点纠结，但最终他仍然默许了，漂移正热烈地吻他，饱含情欲和爱意，把舌头伸进他的口腔制造一个潮湿的深吻。散热器几乎要轰鸣起来，漂移终于打开了自己的对接面板，完全充能的输出管弹跳出来，他在绵长粘腻的吻里含含糊糊地叫飞翼的名字，一只手探进飞翼的大腿内侧，用指尖沾着润滑液在他的接口边缘缓慢地划动，直到飞翼再次发出了一声轻吟。

差不多了，漂移握着自己充能过度的输出管抵上飞翼的接口，他让管子的头部浅浅进入那处兴奋的洞口，又好耐性地退出来，在他第二次这么做的时候飞翼倒抽一口气，身体难耐地扭动了一下，然后在漂移的输出管再次顶到他的接口时发出了罕见的哀求似的叫声。

漂移决定不再刺激他的伴侣了，这一次他没有后撤，管头缓慢而坚定地撑开飞翼的接口，他向前顶腰让自己滑进去，一路顺畅地填满飞翼的内部，随即立刻小幅度地抽动起来。

他太好了，难以置信的好，漂移在被紧紧环绕的感受中发出了由衷的赞叹，他把飞翼从床上捞起来抱进怀里，不断地亲吻他的颈侧，他漂亮而洁白的伴侣正在他的顶弄下发出轻声的呻吟，尾音发颤，用自己的接口紧紧吸附着那根插在他身体里的输出管，随着漂移的抽动而收缩，尽最大的努力取悦着自己的伴侣——尽管这对他来讲并不那么手到擒来，他几乎下线了光学镜，完全贴在漂移身上，浑身发烫发软，意识到自己正在有意地吮吸对方的输出管让他羞耻得几乎下线。漂移则用一只手抚弄着飞翼的腰侧，扶着他的胯引导他更多地吞下自己，飞翼的迎合让他爽得电路火花乱跳，他不禁加快了抽插的频率，每一次重新顶入都尽量撞得更深。你简直是令人惊叹，阿翼，你感觉起来棒极了，他贴着飞翼的音频接收器低语，阿翼，我好爱你。

他在飞翼的惊叫声中把对方向后压回床铺，抬起他的双腿，飞翼几乎被向后折起来，他们对接的部位完完全全置于漂移的眼皮底下，说真的，那景象差点让他当即过载。漂移静止了两秒，猛一咬牙，伸手扣住飞翼的手十指交握，把他死死钉在床上，仿佛要捅穿他那么激烈地插入接口，翻搅刮擦着内壁的所有敏感节点，一次次毫不留情地撞上飞翼腹内深处的油箱垫片。

飞翼的头猛地转向一边，断断续续地发出受不了的叫声，他连牙关都在抖，想把脸埋进手臂但是漂移不让。看着我，别躲，他气喘吁吁地要求道，阿翼，让我看看你的脸。

飞翼在剧烈的快感中目光渴求地看向他，漂移……他用拉长的气音叫他的名字，仿佛置身波涛之中，他的接口火热地包裹着漂移，将自己一次次送向对方，他这次真的不再躲闪，直勾勾望进漂移的光镜，金色迷离而温柔。漂移在这样的目光中加快了冲刺的频率，他的机体一次又一次绷紧，在来自飞翼的接连不断的刺激下毫无保留地过载，他最后一次撞进飞翼的身体，属于他的能量液涌入飞翼的机体，一路灌进次级油箱，他们的电流剧烈而空前一致地波动着，飞翼感受着油箱中热流的侵袭，在头晕目眩和耳鸣之中再次过载，浅色次级能量液从他的输出管顶端喷溅出来，打湿了漂移的小腹。

他们两个现在精疲力尽，高温蒸汽把他们搞得湿淋淋的，漂移从飞翼的接口中带着交合液滑出来，一翻身躺在飞翼身边，他偏过头去吻飞翼，嘴唇暖烘烘地贴在一起。

“你真的好完美。”他这样告诉飞翼，于是那英俊的飞机微笑起来。

而我真的好幸运。漂移拉过飞翼加深了他的亲吻，并在懒洋洋的余韵中幸福地合上了光镜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充：后来他们星际巡航的时候住飞船，回到新水晶城就在飞翼的邀请下住到飞翼家去了。


End file.
